No?
by ohyouknow88
Summary: Right after Yakone's trial, Aang wants to sleep, but can he with three kids running around? First avatar fanfic so i hope it's okay. one-shot. couldnt think of better title.


**I know this is different from the other stories, but i have avatar on the brain. I'll get back to finishing the teen titans story later. **

**This takes place right after the trial from legend of korra, and i was bored.**

* * *

"I don't think I can do this right now," Aang mumbled into his sheets. He lay face down on his bed, tiredly thinking about everything that had happened just a few hours before. Or, he was thinking about it, until his three kids jumped on the bed, demanding he play with them.

"Come on! Bumi found a perfect place to play hide and seek!" Kya said, clasping her hands together and forgetting that her father would be able to sense them with his earth bending. She was only twelve years old, but looked almost exactly like Katara had when Aang had first met her, the only difference being her slightly darker skin and lighter eyes.

"Yeah! We're so bored! Can't you play with us? Please, please, please," Bumi chimed in, his unruly hair poofing out in every direction. He had taken to sitting on Aang's back, while Kya had started pulling on his arms and Tenzin sat on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting to find out what they were going to do.

"Of course you are. Can't you play with your mother?" Aang asked. He was too tired from chasing down Yakone and taking his bending away to do this. He couldn't escape the tired feeling he now got from using the Avatar State anymore. Not to mention the fact that he hated having to sit through the council meetings, even when he thought he needed to be there.

"Mom's making dinner and she told us to go play," Tenzin finally said.

"I also told you not to bother your dad," Katara said from the doorway, a smile snaking its way across her face, but her blue eyes stern and unwavering, "Didn't I?"

"Yes," all three of the kids replied in unison, looking down. Aang laughed, rolling over and catching Bumi before he was knocked off the bed. He was still lying down, but now had his hands behind his head and one leg balanced on his other knee. Suddenly he didn't feel so tired.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked, smiling at her. Katara nodded.

"It's not hard to cook salad," she replied with a laugh. "Are you coming to dinner?"

Aang looked thoughtful for a minute, and then simply shrugged, "No." Kya and Bumi began to giggle when he, unbeknownst to Katara, winked at them.

"Alright," she said, a little unsure, "You kids come along and stop bothering him. He's had a rough day."  
"No," they all replied at the same time, barely hiding their laughter. Even Tenzin had begun to laugh at his father, who was suddenly taking interest in everything but Katara. All three of the kids moved over so they were on the other side of Aang, away from Katara and copied his position.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" Katara asked, the smile gone, but she looked genuinely curious.

Aang looked at his kids, who were barely containing their laughter, then back at Katara. He tried to keep a straight face as he gave a simple, "No," but couldn't help the smile he gave her. He went back to looking at the ceiling for a second, but when he looked back, Katara was right next to the bed, towering over the four of them.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Aang gave her a smile that could've melted her heart if she wasn't so suspicious of her laughing family. He looked over at the kids next to him one more time and winked to them, sending another wave of giggles around, "No."

"Aang?"

"Yes, Ka-ta-ra?" he returned, sounding out each syllable in her name.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving to place a hand on his forehead.

He grabbed her wrist before she placed it on him and looked her in the eyes when he asked, "Are you okay?" as seriously as he could.

Katara rolled her eyes and went to move away from him, saying, "I'm going to go eat. Whether or not you four come is up to you," but Aang didn't let go of her hand and she turned back to him.

He gave her a sly smile, but before she could ask what he was doing, he pulled her onto the bed and began tickling her. Their kids joined in and soon everyone was out of breath from laughing. Katara was the first to try to call a truce, but the kids were unrelenting and she was overwhelmed. Aang was laughing anyways, but once Katara was out, they began to attack him, and he tickled them back until everyone was doubled over and clutching their sides, begging for mercy.

As they all caught their breath, all thoughts about the blood bender that was Yakone was erased from Aang's mind. He was just happy to be home with his family, even though he knew he would have to talk to Katara about it later. Right now though, he was completely at peace.

Katara was the first one off the bed, still stifling laughter, asking, "Now are you going to come to dinner?"

"Of course, sweetie," Aang said as the three children all gave displeased sighs. Aang sat up and cupped his hand over his mouth so Katara wouldn't hear, and whispered, "Then we can play hide and seek in the dark," to his kids.

They all cheered quietly as Katara looked at them again, and ran single file out the door to the kitchen. Aang laughed at their antics and ran after them. Katara shook her head, but was soon chasing after them as well.

She would question Aang about the trial later. For now, she was just as happy that she was with her family.

* * *

**So, watcha think? Good? Bad? I'm terrrible with endings so i just stopped there so it wouldnt drag out any longer. Please review. Critisism is loved. **


End file.
